Bodily Vibration Manipulation
The power to manipulate bodily vibration. Technique of Body Supremacy. Variation of Vibration Manipulation Also Called *Bodily Resonation/Frequency Control *Hyper Acceleration *Molecular/Atomic Motion Manipulation Capabilities User has total control over all bodily vibrations, including frequency, motion, oscillation, etc., which enables them to move their body in any direction by channeling portion of the kinetic energy from atomic motion in the body’s molecules in various directions. Applications *Accelerated Metabolism *Accelerated Thought Process *Counter Vibration *Bio-Kinetic Manipulation **Kinetic Energy Absorption *Self-Frequency Manipulation **Subspace Travel *G-Force Adaptation *Hyper Acceleration *Hyperkinetic Exertion *Hyper Maneuverability *Hyper Motion *Hyper Rotation *Molecular Oscillation **Afterimage Creation **Incisive Limbs **Intangibility *Speed Accumulation *Static Electricity Manipulation *Temporal Speed *Vibration Absorption Techniques *Accelerated Perception **Focused Time Perception **Speed Perception *Cyclone Spinning *Invisible Speed *Kinetic Energy Attacks *Kinetic Energy Combat *Seismokinetic Combat *Self-Velocity Manipulation *Speed Combat **Speed Clones *Spinning Combat **Spinning Attack **Spinning Defense *Vibration Attacks Associations *Body Supremacy *Defense Break *Energy Metabolization *Internal Energy Manipulation *Flawless Coordination *Speedster Physiology *Vibration Manipulation *Vibroweapon Proficiency *Unrestricted Movement Known Users * Panzer Kunstlers (Battle Angel Alita) * Ophelia (Claymore) * Speedsters (DC Comics) * Kryptonians (DC Comics) * Martians (DC Comics) * Aurora (Marvel Comics) * Klaw (Marvel Comics) * Northstar (Marvel Comics) * Speed (Marvel Comics) * Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) * Hasshoken Practitioners (One Piece) * Ryo Takatsuki/Javverwock (Project A.R.M.S) * Successors (Project A.R.M.S) * Jed McNally (Smallville) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Owen Conners (Story Theives) Gallery Flash_Cloudrun.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) vibrating his feet to run on clouds. Superman_Molecular_Vibration.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) can vibrate his molecules at such speeds that he becomes invisible and reappears again... Superman_Vibrates.jpg|...to match the vibration frequency of a phantom planet... Superman_Infinite_Mass_Punch.jpg|...to perform an Infinite Mass Punch with the force of a white dwarf star... Superman_Vibropunch.jpg|...to tear the Cyborg Superman apart... Superman intangible.jpg|...and to become intangible, phasing through a punch from Doomsday. Sonic Vibrate Hands.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can vibrate his hands at super-speeds to loosen rope bindings... Heal.jpg|...use the Sonic Heal to vibrate his molecules and heal his wounds... Sonic Intangible.jpg|...vibrate his molecules to become intangible, phasing through a giant Caterkiller... Sonic_Time_Barrier.jpg|...a time barrier... Invisible Sonic.jpg|...and vibrate at such speeds that he becomes invisible, allowing him to attack Robotnik unseen. Eobard_Thawne_Afterimage.gif|Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash (The Flash) vibrates his molecules in order to increase his speed, creating a hazy afterimage of himself in front of Cisco... Eobard_kills_Cisco_to_protect_his_secret.png|...and vibrating his arm to fatally pierce through Cisco's chest. File:Huey's Vibration Weapon.png|Lke all successors, Huey (Project ARMS) is outfitted with molecular oscillation technology that enables him to control and weaponize his own bodily vibrations. File:Ryo Takatsuki and Jabberwock.png|Ryo (Project ARMS) learned to copy the successors body vibration and acceleration techniques after a brief encounter with them. File:LEGO_Flash.jpeg|Flash and Reverse Flash (Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash) are both master of their respective Speedster Physiologies, utilizing them in unique ways. Don Chinjao's Hasshoken 2 (One Piece).gif|The Chinjao Family's Hasshoken (One Piece) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Rare power